shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Amra
To other SENTINELs, the Captain of the 13th Legion is an unstoppable juggernaut and an object of dread. Amra belonged to a small tribe of savage superhumans and was born on a battlefield. Growing up he possessed uncanny physical abilities and an imposing Aura, and after becoming the greatest warrior of his tribe was struck with wanderlust and struck out into the Galaxy. As a parting gift his father crafted a sword for him, which was almost as large as he was but that he could deftly wield single handedly. He became a rather famous adventurer and brigand, hiring himself to the highest bidder. At some point during this time he ran afoul of the famous hero, Patrick, who he fought and lost to. Over time he fell in with an outlaw band known as the Red Brotherhood, which began making trouble in the North and West Kingdoms. SENTINEL was mobilized to stop it, but even 5 entire Legions were unable to bring them down. Eventually the rest of the Brotherhood fell with the exception of the Assault Squadron under Amra's command. During the battle, Amra singlehandedly fought 3 SENTINEL Captains. It wasn't until Captain Solo showed up and managed to defeat the brigand. Impressed that the small band had managed to hold out against the might of several Legions, Solo decided to offer Amra and his band membership in the Order as an alternative to arrest. Over the objections of most of the other Captains, Solo managed to convince the Watchers that losing such a corps of promising recruits would be foolish and that properly directed, they could became one of the Order's greatest weapons. Reactivating the 13th Legion (which had a history as the "Doomsday Legion" in the Order's past), Amra and his warriors were turned into SENTINELs and organized into a proper force. Solo's plan was to use Amra and the 13th Legion to offset the growing power of the Holy Order, particularly the sarans, who Solo feared were capable of wiping out many of the Legions entirely on their own. Already possessing S-Class power before he joined the Order, after being boosted with Shine Power Amra became the most powerful SENTINEL alive (though he recognizes that Solo's experience and martial talent are at a level that Amra can't touch yet), and he was regarded by the Watchers as SENTINEL's "trump card" to counter the Holy Order's Cain. One of the earliest missions of the 13th Legion was to liberate the planet Jerra, which had been the resting place of the Holy Relic, the Sword of Rend. Patrick, who had been wandering the Galaxies, happened across Jerra and became possessed by the Sword. The blade's bloodlust overwhelmed Patrick turning him into a vessel of pure rage. With no power able to stop him, the 13th Legion was deployed in order to avoid an Extermination Order. Unlike the last time they fought, Amra's Shine Power was able to put him on par with Patrick's great power, but the Sword of Rend was giving him SS-Class power. After a desperate battle, Amra managed to disarm Patrick and get a hold of the blade himself, breaking its hold on him. Unlike Patrick, Amra's warrior spirit managed to tame the blade and he became its new master. When holding the blade in his hands, Amra gained its SS-Class power as well as its spell of bloodlust. However, being as how Amra already constantly lusted for battle, the curse had no power over him. It was also because of this love of battle, that Amra decided that he would only use the sword in the most desperate circumstances, since drawing it made him too powerful for almost anyone to give him a real fight. Despite his past, Amra and his group were fiercely loyal to the Order. He regards the pragmatic Watchers as a comforting alternative to the snobbish Inner Circle of the All Union, who he utterly despises (he takes a perverse amount of joy in the fact that his status as a SENTINEL Captain puts him beyond their ability to boss around). He greatly admires Solo, who has somewhat taken Amra under his wing and refined his martial arts. He is thrilled at the prospect of battle and longs to fight Cain, who he admits is the only person alive to actually make him feel fear. Physically, Amra is tall and heavy, described as a literal mountain of muscle. He wears the standard armor of a SENTINEL with a Captain's Coat, with the Sword of the War God slung over his back. The sword itself is comically large, being almost as large as he is. The Sword gives Amra the power of an SS-Class fighter when he draws it, but he rarely does in order to keep fights interesting. He loves battle and has a keen interest in martial arts, easily learning many of them. Owing to his violent life, his body is covered in scars. In particular he as a scar running over his left eye and another across his nose. He has platinum blonde hair that was long and scraggly in his mercanary days, but he began wearing it short after joining SENTINEL. While Amra is greatly feared throughout the rest of the Legion (many of the other Captains still have grudges against him, but even they don't doubt his loyalty to the Order), he is beloved by his men, who he considers family. 'Powers and Abilities' 'SENTINEL Combat Form Zero' Amra is an unusual case among SENTINELs in that he has resisted attempts to instruct him in the various combat forms of the Order, regularly defeating his instructors with little difficulty relying on his own personal style developed from his days as a mercenary. He was able to learn the catalog of Shine Techniques through observing them done by others and in some cases even just hearing about them. Despite his refusal to conform to one of the Order's combat forms, Amra's martial prowess was undeniable and he was allowed to continue to practice his personal style, which was given the classification Form Zero. Shining Blast: '''The trademark SENTINEL techique, the user gathers Shine Energy into their hands and releases it at an opponent. The power excites the molecules of what it hits and causes them to explode '''Shining Strike: A melee attack where the user charges their hands of feet with Shine Energy and pummels their opponent. When struck with this energy has a similar effect to the Shining Blast, but the range is limited to what Amra can tactily hit. Shining Arc: Amra gathers Shine Energy into his hand and makes a sweeping motion with his arm, clearing out a large swath in front of him. Shining Shield: A technique which creates a shield of temporal energy which protects Amra from attacks. Shining Stop: A technique which can freeze someone in time. Shining Heal: Using Shine Power, Amra is able to rewind time for a wounded body to before the wound happened. Shining Make: 'A skill that allows one to create matter from thin air. An enormously complex technique that most SENTINELs use to create their uniforms. '''Shining Slash: '''A technique usable by SENTINEL Officers, Shine Energy is channeled into the Power Sword and amplified, then launched at a target in a sweeping arc. 'Ultimate Ultimate Shine: 'Similar to Shining Slash but on a far greater level. Amra channels incredible amounts of Shine Energy into his sword and projects it out to a great distance from dozens of feet to many miles. Anything caught in the sword's swing is either frozen in time or destroyed. 'Other Abilities Cutting: 'A technique that allows for high speed movement. The fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere allowing themselves to effectively be in two places at once. Amra was said to be skilled in this technique from his mercenary days, though he didn't know what it was called until he joined the Order. Despite his great size, Amra is among the greatest masters of the technique in SENTINEL. 'Trivia - Amra's Lieutenant is a dark elf named Deirdre, who he had rescued during his time in the Red Brotherhood. He encountered her being raped by a noble and after stopping it, gave her a knife so she could take revenge. She killed the man, and asked Amra to teach her how to be strong like him. Afterwards she became fiercely devoted to him, following him into SENTINEL and becoming his greatest soldier. Amra has stated that he loves Deirdre like a daughter and is fiercely protective of her. - Despite his savage origins, Amra is also remarkably intelligent and very well read, and is a master strategist. He greatly admires strength and bravery, and is disgusted by showings of cowardice, which is what lead him to admire Solo so much and makes him feel a kinship with sarans.